Prohibido
by Jek-red08
Summary: Ya no lo soportaba; cada suspiro que salía de sus labios debían de ser para él, cada frase cargada de amor solo se la tendría que decir a él, las caricias debía dárselas a él, los besos debían de ser solo para él y nadie más. Ella era prohibida, era su tentación, era su pecado, la manzana de la perdición; pero a él no le importó…
1. Chapter 1

Solo eso basto; una mirada y ya jamás pudo liberarse de aquel sentimiento que recorrió cada fibra de su ser; ese sentimiento o mejor dicho deseo de tenerla sola y exclusivamente pare él.

Sabía que eso no podía ser; que ella estaba fuera de su alcance; que para él ella era prohibida.

Pero como siempre lo prohibido siempre suele ser lo más tentador.

Ella para él era inalcanzable, como la luna y las estrellas. Además de que ya estaba con alguien; ese tonto cuatro ojos de Dexter, lo despreciaba, aborrecía, odiaba, detestaba y deseaba ver muerto, que de sus ojos no hubiera brillo alguno, que en su cuerpo no quedara ni una gota de sangre, que se revolcara de dolor y que sufriera en las llamas del infierno por toda la eternidad.

Envidiaba que él pudiera tenerla, lo envidiaba con cada fibra de su ser. Ese idiota podía tenerla ¿y él que?... solo podía desearla y admirarla a la distancia.

Sin mencionar que ella Blossom Utonio era su enemiga, una heroína; y él como su contraparte Brick Him debía de despreciarla y odiarla; no desearla.

Los días pasaban, y con ellos las semanas y meses y el sentimiento de tenerla solo para él iban aumentando y con él también ese sentimiento de envidia heira hacia él cuatro ojos de Dexter

Ella era prohibida, era su tentación, era su pecado, la manzana de la perdición; pero a él no le importó…

Deseaba tocar su suave piel, rodearla con sus fuertes brazos, sentir su respiración en su cuello, probar sus labios hasta dejarlos rojos he hinchados por la verbosidad de sus besos; embriagarse en su perfume y perderse en sus ojos rosas que brillan llenos de vida; deseaba tocarla, recorrer con sus manos cada curva de su anatomía, pasar cada noche devorándose el uno al otro y luego quedarse en vela para admirar su rostro angelical, rodear con sus brazos su pequeño cuerpo de forma posesiva y acariciar su largo y hermoso cabello

Pero eso solo era una anhelo, un sueño imposible he inalcanzable.

Nunca la tendría, nunca podría besar sus labios y saciar en ellos su sed

"frágil rosa cristal"

Eso es lo que le había dicho en una de sus peleas; y había conseguido hacerla sonrojar fuertemente y para él esa acción elevo su ego.

Para el ella era una rosa; pero no era frágil, tenía una fortaleza única; inquebrantable

Deseaba despertar en las mañanas con la calidez de su voz y al abrir sus ojos encontré con el brillo de su mirada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él se había dejado seducir, había dejado que ella lo enamorara, había dejado que entrara en su corazón; y aunque la deseara ella debía mantenerse inalcanzable

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y aunque quisiera evitar tenerla cerca no podía; en cada batalla sus cuerpos se abrazaban, sentía como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos, como sus labios buscaban los de ella

Y un día la tentación, el querer probar sus labios pudo más que la razón; la atrajo hacia él cuando lo fue a golpear y beso con vehemencia sus labios

-Blossom- la nombro con voz ronca- nunca me dejes…-

Ya no lo soportaba; cada suspiro que salía de sus labios debían de ser para él, cada frase cargada de amor solo se la tendría que decir a él, las caricias debía dárselas a él, los besos debían de ser solo para él y nadie más.

Ya estaba harto la quería para él y nadie más, no quería compartirla

-¿no me amas?-

-no-

-¿lo amas a él?- pregunto con la cabeza gacha- ¿es por él?-

-no-

-¿entonces?-

-no es que no te amé- hizo una pausa- es que no estoy segura de que tú me ames a mí, de que lo tuyo no sea más que un capricho-

-no creo que es esa la razón- hablo levantando su rostro y mirándola directamente a los ojos

-esa es la razón- dijo ella apartando la mirada

-pues creme cuando te digo que te amo, cuando te digo que mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti, que por ti cambiaria, dejaría todo por ti Blossom, creme cuando te dio que te amare eternamente- dijo acercándose a ella y besándola con fervor, siendo correspondido

Se separaron cuando el aire les falto

-no creo en la eternidad- esas fueron sus palabras antes de marcharse y dejarlo con el corazón hecho pedazos

**Pobre Brick T_T yo si le hubiese dicho que si con semejante declaración **

**Boro: no eres tú la que escribió la historia y el final ¬¬**

**Jek: a claro jeje se me había olvidado *coff* *coff* pero ese no es el final**

**Boro: ¿a no? o.O**

**Jek: no :D o bueno no sé ._. jeje**

**Boro: ¬¬ no tienes remedio**

**Jek: es que no se si seguirlo o dejarlo así n_n… bueno espero que les allá gustado tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo :) y si quieren que lo continúen solo díganmelo y lo are **

**Boro: la verdad yo quiero ver como lo sigues, nadie terminara muerto verdad?**

**Jek: no lo sé tal vez Dexter? es muy probable que si jajaj odia al cuatro ojos jaja, dejen reviews diciendo que es pareció y si quieren que la siga bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Intente no bostezar pero me era imposible.

Dexter podía llegar a ser muy aburrido y yo lo sabía mejor que nadie; cabeceaba cada cinco segundos he intentaba que él no lo notara.

Estaba hablando de algo que; a decir verdad, no le estaba prestando atención en absoluto. No quería decirle a Dexter que con la charla de sus inventos; 9 de 10 fallidos; no le interesaba en absoluto.

Ya estaba por inventar una excusa para librarme de mi novio; si novio.

¿Por qué había aceptado se su novia? Fácil

Su padre le había hablado más de tres horas sobre lo excelente que sería Dexter como su novio; que era un buen partido y que le agradaba para que en un futuro se casara con ella; casi la había obligado a aceptar cuando él chico se le declaro frente a su padre y hermanas; el primero con una enorme felicidad y sus hermanas; al igual que ella no sabían cómo reaccionar

Al final tuvo que aceptar

-y su líder peor- hablo a mi lado Dexter- ¿que se cree? Alguien tendría que decirle que es el peor líder del mundo… ¿Blossom me escuchas?-

-¿Qué?- pregunte bostezando-a si claro ¿de qué hablamos?-

-de Brick que se creó un buen líder y no es más que un tonto- dijo Dexter comenzando una larga lista de defectos que él le hallaba al chico

Me quedó como tonta mirando a la nada mientras mi mente viajaba a varios de los momentos pasados con Brick; aunque hayan sido todas peleas y encuentros para destruirnos

Amaba a Brick Him; lo amaba en secreto, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, lo quería para ella y soñaba con que a él le pasara lo mismo

Pero él era su amor prohibido

¿Porque él tenía que ser prohibido? ¿Por qué le fue a interesar su enemigo #1?

¿Por qué él para ella debía de ser la pasión, la alegría, tranquilidad, felicidad?… una felicidad prohibida

Y debía de convencerse de que su sueño y anhelo de tenerlo junto a ella era imposible; no podía estar con su enemigo, un criminal.

Además de que estaba con Dexter. No lo amaba, solo lo quería como un amigo

Solo amaba a una persona y esa era Brick.

Siempre soñaba que cada noche él llegaba a su habitación, que se devoraban el uno al otro en dejando la cama llena de pasión; que le susurrara promesas de amor; que recorriera su cuerpo desnudo, que trazara con su lengua caminos húmedos sobre la suavidad de su piel; que lamiera, mordiera ay succionara su anatomía marcando lo que le pertenecía

-te amo Brick- susurre sin pensar; para luego mirar rápidamente a Dexter para ver si había notado lo que había dicho, pero para mi suerte no había sido así, él seguía con su lista que parecía interminable

¿Pero qué cosas pensaba?

Él nunca me amaría así

No podía descifrar que la atrajo locamente hacia él; pero eso no le importaba, ella estaba enamorada de él quien era su amor prohibido y de nadie más

* * *

-¿no me amas?-

-no-

-¿lo amas a él?- pregunto con la cabeza gacha- ¿es por él?-

-no-

-¿entonces?-

-no es que no te amé- hice una pausa- es que no estoy segura de que tú me ames a mí, de que lo tuyo no sea más que un capricho-

-no creo que es esa la razón- hablo levantando su rostro y mirándome directamente a los ojos

-esa es la razón- dije apartando la mirada

-pues creme cuando te digo que te amo, cuando te digo que mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti, que por ti cambiaria, dejaría todo por ti Blossom, creme cuando te dio que te amare eternamente- dijo acercándose y besándome con fervor, siendo correspondido

Nos separamos cuando el aire nos falto

-no creo en la eternidad- esas fueron mis palabras antes de marcharme, sin saber que lo dejaba con el corazón hecho pedazos, y que hacia pedazos mi corazón

* * *

Los días pasan y aun no logro sacarme este dolor; como una daga en el lugar más preciso; mi corazón

Mis pupilas se empañaron dando lugar a las lágrimas, se me fue el aire, mi corazón comenzó a latir a menor ritmo

Brick la quería más de lo que se imaginó, su mundo se había reducido a ella

Lo amaba

Pero si lo amaba ¿Por qué lo había rechazado?

¿Qué sucedía con ella? La duda la estaba matando

Sus sueños solo fueron eso; sueños

Tantas emociones se arremolinaron en su pecho

¿QUÉ ESTABA HACIENO?

Corrió, corrió buscándolo; se maldijo a si misma

¿Cómo es que lo había rechazado? Su más grande amor

-Brick- dije al encontrarlo; en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto por última vez

-¿Blossom?-

-lo siento- dije comenzando a llorar, el extendió sus brazos y no dude en lanzarme a él; buscando refugio

-¿sabes que te espera aquí sabiendo que volverías arrepentida? ¿Qué volvieras a mí?- dijo acariciando mi cabello

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos besamos, necesitábamos del otro, saciar nuestra sed

-eres mía y de nadie más- hablo Brick al separar nuestros labios- eres mi fruto prohibido, estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi alma con el solo deseo de tenerte junto a mi eternamente-

-seremos felices por toda la eternidad-

* * *

**Espero les hallá gustado el final :)  
**


End file.
